Matt Wiman vs. Isaac Vallie-Flagg
The fight was Matt Wiman's long-awaited return to competition after over a year away from the cage. The Fight The first round began. Vallie-Flagg landed a right, they clinched. Vallie-Flagg kneed the leg. Wiman kneed the body. 4:00. Vallie-Flagg worked rights to the body, they broke. Wiman landed an inside kick and ate a body kick, they clinched. Wiman landed a right elbow and a left elbow, ate a right elbow. 3:00. Cut on side of Wiman's head. Wiman landed a pair of left elbows, ate a knee to the body. Wiman landed another elbow. He ate a right uppercut and a right from Vallie-Flagg. Vallie-Flagg kneed the body twice. Wiman landed a right elbow. 2:00 left. Wiman kneed the body, ate a left and landed a right. Left elbow from Wiman, kneed the body, ate two right elbows. Vallie-Flagg trying a trip. Wiman landed a left elbow. Wiman landed a right elbow and broke away. He landed a leg kick. Wiman kneed the body and landed a right elbow, they clinched. 1:00. Wiman defended a single. He defended. He got the back with both hooks in the scramble. 30. He went for an armbar. 15. Vallie-Flagg defending. Wiman got a reverse triangle, landed a few elbows, back to an armbar attempt, R1 ends, 10-9 Wiman but very close. R2 began. Vallie-Flagg landed a right uppercut, Wiman worked a single. He looks smaller. Vallie-Flagg stuffed it and landed a right uppercut and a left. Kneed the leg in the clinch. Vallie-Flagg worked a single. Wiman grabbed the fence twice with warnings and reversed the position and kneed the body, ate some rights and lefts to the body, landed a left elbow and ate a right elbow, ate a right uppercut and another and a right and a left, Wiman landed a right and ate a right, Wiman landed two left elbows, wow. Vallie-Flagg landed a right to the body. Right elbow, Wiman replied with a left elbow. Wiman landed a right. And a right elbow. Wiman replied with a left elbow, clinch. 3:00. Wiman looked frustrated. He wants to stand and bang in the center. Vallie-Flagg landed two right uppercuts, ate a right elbow. He tried a trip, Wiman defending. Wiman broke with a right elbow, ate a right to the body and two big right uppercuts and a left, Wiman landed a right and another. 2:00. Wiman kneed the body. And a right elbow and another. Valie-Flagg landed two right uppercuts, clinch, right to the body, worked a double and got it, Wiman working a switch and got the back, both hooks, working for the choke. One hook. Got the other. Working for the choke. 1:00. Wiman tried an armbar, Vallie-Flagg turned out, they stood to the clinch. Wiman landed a left elbow. Kneed the body, ate rights to the body, Wiman landed a left elbow, kneed the body, ate a left to the body, Wiman landed a right elbow. 30. Kneed the body, left elbow, ate two right elbows and another, kneed the body. Clinch again. 15. Vallie-Flagg kneed the body, ate a right elbow and a right hand, R2 ends, 10-9 Wiman again IMO. Great round. R3 began. Vallie-Flagg right uppercut, ate a right. Wiman landed a right. And another. Clinch again. Right shoulder strike. Vallie-Flagg landed a right elbow. Wiman kneed the thigh. Right shoulder strike. 4:00. Both guys' eyes are very swollen but no cuts really. Vallie-Flagg landed five or six right elbows under stuffing a single. Right shoulder strike, ref separated them. Wiman kneed the body, right hand and a body kick. Clinch, break. Vallie-Flagg landed a right uppercut and a left. Wiman kneed the body. Left elbow from Wiman. 3:00. "Foot sweeps!" Vallie-Flagg kneed the body, ate a left elbow. They broke, Isaac blocked a high kick, Wiman landed a right and ate a left. Wiman kneed the body. Wiman defended a single. Right elbow. He worked a guillotine. Right hammerfist. He got the back, both hooks. 2:00. Vallie-Flagg landed six lefts from the disadvantageous position. Body triangle. Lost it. "Turn on top Isaac!" 1:00. Wiman trying to soften him up with rights, working for the choke. 35. Wiman asked how much time was left of his corner. 15. R3 ends, 10-9 Wiman, 30-27 Wiman IMO, 29-28 would be acceptable. They both ended the fight talking trash. 29-28, two 30-27s UD for.. Wiman, the right decision.